Black Feather
by peppymint
Summary: Prequel to my one-shot Kuroba under FoaG. The story of Kaito's far off ancestors. You didn't honestly think any pairing that produced him and Toichi would be normal did you?
1. Part One

_I do not, and will never own Magic Kaitou_

_Please go easy on me; I am not in the habit of writing romance_

_Then again, this is the pairing that produced Kaito_

_No way they could be considered normal_

_Note: This story is not historically accurate_

_I do not have time to do hours of research for a piece of fiction_

_Please don't flame_

**Part One**

A soft wind blew through the cheery trees, causing pink petals to swirl in the air. The young woman passing beneath them laughed in a carefree manner as the wind ruffled her kimono. She was completely unaware she was not alone.

The brunette continued on her way, unwilling to let the beauty of the day distract her from her purpose. Minutes later, she emerged in a small clearing near the river. The spot was fairly isolated. For her, it was perfect.

She had grown up in a family of performers. All the children were schooled in the family trade from the time they learned to walk. The clan specialized in the art of illusion, making people see what they wanted them to see.

Only the boys were allowed to perform before the lords though, something that had upset her since she was old enough to understand. Woman could dance and sing; anything else just wasn't proper. It was also forbidden. The girl felt fortunate that her family felt differently than mainstream society about the value of daughters. Otherwise she would have been promised to someone by now.

The wide-held view of a woman's place in society had never been more than an annoyance to the brunette before. Now though, it had become a real problem. Her uncle had been killed in an accident, the same one that broke her cousin's leg. The others had tried to take up the slack, but the strain was starting to make her father ill.

After a cautious look around the area, the beauty bent to remove a pile of clothing from the bag lying at her feet. As she changed the unseen eyes looked away to preserve the lady's modesty. Whatever else had been said about him, peeping tom he was not.

When the mysterious figure looked back a time later, he was amazed. If he hadn't seen the transformation himself, he would have believed her a man. A youth to be sure, but still a man.

Her brow furrowed as she critically examined her reflection in the water before nodding in satisfaction. The _man _struck a pose, "my lords, my ladies." The brunette frowned. Her voice was still too high. She tried again. "_My lords, my ladies." _That was better, she thought to herself. "I come before you to present wonders never before seen in this world." A gesture and a line of scarves were drawn from her hand.

The eyes widened, then narrowed in fascination as the psuedo-preformance went on. He had not believed it was possible to perform such tricks without real power. This mortal's so-called magic was all skill and speed.

The disguised woman finished with a flourish before dropping into an elaborate bow. She was startled by the sound of applause. Whirling, a hand came up to cover her heart. A gasp escaped her lips. The brunette promptly cursed herself for the feminine gesture, attempting to cover it up by moving the hand to her side.

"Bravo my lady," a voice spoke from the shadows. "You were magnificent."

A cold, hard knot formed in her stomach. He knew.

"Still," the man continued. "You need to work on your voice."

Honey-brown eyes widened in disbelief. He wasn't going to turn her in? She wasn't quite sure what to say, that quickly changed.

"Are you mute?" he inquired. "You seemed capable of speaking a moment ago. Even if you didn't do it well."

The young woman's temper flared. "I'd like to see you do better," came the tart response.

"Then I shall," the tenor voice was light with humor. _"How is this my lady?"_

Full lips dropped open with disbelief. He had mimicked her voice perfectly. "How did you do that?" she demanded.

The man laughed. "It is just a matter of practice. There is a knack to it." It was a great trick to play on unsuspecting mortals. As he spoke, the figure stepped into the light.

He was handsome. Long midnight colored hair cascaded around a tan face. Eyes shown a light purple that put some amethysts to shame. They sparkled with mischief. His nails seemed more like claws and his ears ended in soft points. The figure looked almost human, until you took in the large feathered wings that grew from his back.

Pale skin went chalk white and the woman swallowed hard. "Youkai," she choked. She could not understand what such a creature would want with her. She was no one important. The young woman thought about running before disregarding the idea. She would never make it.

The creature smirked, "some call my kind that." He watched her tense form amused. "I am a little surprised at your reaction," his tone turned mocking. "I expected more from a ningen who so casually flaunts their emperor's laws."

The look the brunette shot the bird-like man was one of pure defiance. "I have no choice in the matter. My family needs me." She hadn't meant to say that, but it was too late to take it back.

"And how do you intend to help them?" he asked. "Your appearance is acceptable. Still, only a fool would fail to realize your voice is that of a woman's."

The lady bit her lip. The youkai was right, she admitted to herself. She just couldn't do it. "Teach me," the words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Mentally she kicked herself. At this rate she was going to get herself killed.

The youkai was silent as he considered her request. This human was bold, he acknowledged. Not many would have dared such a thing, no matter how impulsive her words had been. "Very well," he stated at last. "My name is Aakesh. I expect you to address me as such." His wings folded behind him and he lowered himself to the ground before gesturing to her. "Now sit."

She nodded in agreement. Backing out now would be a very bad idea. "Yes Aakesh-sensei." The afternoon passed quickly. The youkai was a good teacher, and patient. By the end of the day he had declared her male voice passable.

The woman looked up to see the sunset. She appeared shocked for a moment before scrambling to her feet. "I have to go," she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Wait," violet eyes met hers. "Do I at least get a name?"

She blushed. How could she have forgotten? "It's Mizuki."

"Mizuki," Aakesh smiled as he conjured a flower in one hand. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Then he leaned forward and kissed her. He didn't have time to enjoy it.

The brunette pushed him away violently before slapping him. She was furious. "I had thought the stories about your kind were rumor, but now I see they are not." Her eyes flashed with anger. "I am not that kind of girl, find your pleasure else ware." Quickly Mizuki gathered her things before disappearing into the woods.

For a long time Aakesh just stood there, holding his cheek. She had hit him. Even if he was forward by mortal standards, the youkai rarely went further than a few kisses. Still, no woman had ever rebuffed him.

Finally he smiled. Mizuki was an interesting person and it was well worth the challenge to get to know her. Even if all he gained from it was a friend.

_BFBFBFBFBFBF_

_Now I just have to type the rest of it_

_Mizuki: beautiful moon_

_Aakesh: lord of the sky_

_Don't ask me why my youkai's name is Hindu_

_The definition fit and it sounded cool_

_I thought about calling him Sora,_

_but that is the main character in a different anime_

_I hope you like it, please tell me what you think_


	2. Part Two

_All right, the story continues_

_I have to admit it is a pain to change all the names as I type_

_They are different on my rough draft_

**Part Two**

_Scene One_

A few weeks later Mizuki gave her first performance. Her family hadn't been happy; especially her father, but they had seen the necessity. If they couldn't keep up the act, they couldn't eat. The young woman's vocal skill had improved a great deal since that day in the clearing. Despite their parting, she saw no reason to disregard Aakesh's lessons.

The disguised figure was in the middle of a juggling act when brown eyes met violet orbs. She tripped. Mizuki immediately rolled into a summersault before rising to her feet with a flourish.

The crowd oohed and awed. The juggler hadn't dropped a single ball. They had no idea the fall hadn't been intentional. One of the first things she had learned at her father's knee was that a performer never acknowledged a mistake in front of their audience.

A quick trip backstage and the young beauty reappeared as herself. She carried a bag through the crowd, collecting tips. All too soon she stood in front of the youkai. If she hadn't known better, Mizuki would have sworn he was human.

Aakesh's wings had vanished and dark hair had been pulled back to reveal rounded ears. Mizuki felt a little foolish. It was common knowledge that spirit creatures could pass unseen when they wished it.

Aakesh dropped a gold coin into the bag. "The show was excellent," he praised. "Your family should be proud."

The young woman's fingers clenched. Mizuki was tempted to throw the offering back in his face. Fortunately her common sense overcame her pride. This was not the time or the place, and that coin would buy food for a week.

Later that night the brunette was walking in the reigning lord's gardens when she was interrupted.

"I meant it you know." The youkai had cast aside the human façade in favor of his natural form.

Mizuki tensed slightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Aakesh shrugged. "I came to see the show, same as everyone else." Casually he flipped a bit of stray hair out of his breathtaking eyes. "I see you have put my lessons to good use."

Part of her was flattered at the compliment while the other refused to lower her guard. The young woman gave the youkai a mistrustful look.

He sighed, violet eyes slid away. "I also came to apologize," he admitted. "My culture is very different than yours. I did not mean to offend you."

Mizuki looked at him in surprise. This powerful creature was apologizing to her, a human. That was not something she had been expecting.

"Allow me to make it up to you by escorting you to dinner this evening," Aakesh offered impulsively. Almost immediately he regretted his words. The youkai had blown it, and he knew it.

Honey-brown eyes flashed as the gold became more predominant in them. "The day I accept that offer is the day the stars fall from the sky," she spat. She should have known he wanted something from her, so much for his apology.

The winged man couldn't stop himself from smirking at her words. "It could happen."

A worried expression crossed Mizuki's face. "You can't really move the stars," she stated hesitantly. "Can you?"

Aakesh shook his head. "I can't, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen it."

The young woman restrained the urge to ask the youkai about it. She wasn't curious, Mizuki tried to convince herself. She didn't even realize Aakesh had moved in front of her until he had taken her hand.

"I will just have to dine alone then." He bent and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Until next time my lady."

Then he was gone. Mizuki stared at the empty space for a moment before Aakesh's words registered. Next time? What next time?

_Scene Two_

Honey-brown eyes flicked from one side of the room to the other, looking for an escape. The young lord in front of her was handsome, and charming. Too charming for his own good, Mizuki thought to herself.

The brunette held no illusions. There would be no happily ever after with this man. He was just looking for a night's entertainment. Well it wouldn't be with her.

It was times like this the young woman regretted her looks. Beauty was as much a curse as a blessing. Mizuki was considering the feasibility of _accidentally _spilling her drink on the noble when a cultured voice interrupted.

"Excuse me my lady, may I have this dance." It was Aakesh of course. The youkai had developed the habit of popping up when she least expected it. He fit into the opulence of the court as if he had been born there.

Mizuki knew she had a choice to make. Who would it be, the unpredictable supernatural creature or the lord who lusted after her body? The brunette shivered slightly as the noble's gaze roamed over her form. It wasn't that difficult to make a decision.

She summoned up a radiant smile and turned to Aakesh. "I would be delighted," Mizuki assured him. It was a lie and they both knew it.

The youkai twirled her around the floor with flair and grace. They made quite the pair. More than one set of eyes marked their passing. Inwardly, Mizuki felt a little uncomfortable. She was used to being the center of attention, but not like this.

She initially dealt with her feelings by blaming them on her companion. Was there anything Aakesh couldn't do? Mizuki shoved the thought down almost immediately. That was uncharitable of her. It wasn't his fault he was so skilled.

When the music stopped the dancers separated to walk the grounds. To Mizuki's displeasure she was still with the youkai. The young woman had spotted the amorous noble stalking the edges of the crowd. The brunette figured she was safer where she was.

After a time Mizuki spoke. "Thank-you," she lowered her eyes to a small stream. "You didn't have to intervene."

Aakesh shrugged. "It was nothing." To him it wasn't. He couldn't understand what the big deal was. The youkai decided to find out. "Did you truly find that human's company so unbearable?" he asked. "He was handsome. You could do much worse."

As he spoke, Aakesh was oblivious to his companion's rising ire. "You, you," she struggled to find words. Finally Mizuki let out an inarticulate sound of frustration and slapped him. The youkai was caught off guard. He stumbled backwards, hitting the cold water with a loud splash.

The young woman looked down at the soaked figure in mortification. What had she been thinking? Why was it so hard to remember Aakesh was a creature of magic, not some harmless songbird? She squeaked an apology then fled.

Meanwhile, Aakesh was feeling quite flummoxed. Mizuki had hit him, again. What had he done wrong this time? He had been careful to keep his hands to himself since their first encounter. Soft laughter reached the youkai's ears as an ethereal figure emerged from behind a nearby tree.

"My friend, it is obvious you have a great deal to learn about human women." Silvery eyes sparkled with mirth as he offered the other a hand.

Aakesh shrugged and accepted the older youkai's aid. His wings emerged from his back as he rose. He gave the black appendages a shake to clear them of the excess liquid. "It was only water," he pointed out optimistically. "I'll learn."

The pale figure grew concerned for the raven. "Maybe you should just leave," he advised. "Is this girl really worth all this?"

The winged man nodded. "Yes Kyrian," he said softly. "She is worth it." There was just something about Mizuki that caught his attention.

The other gripped his shoulder as he looked into violet eyes. "Just be careful," he urged. "Don't get too close." The elder's eyes darkened with the knowledge of ages. "The fact remains she is mortal."

Aakesh looked back at him. "I know." He knew Kyrian was just trying to protect him, but that didn't change his mind. He was staying.

As the youkai's thoughts strayed to the beautiful young woman an idea struck him. Perhaps he was going about this all wrong. It was time to approach Mizuki from a different angle.

_BFBFBFBFBFBF_

_A few people have told me they wished my chapters were longer_

_So I have tried to combine different scenes into one part_

_I'm not sure how it will work out_

_As for Kyrian he is a relatively minor figure_

_Looks wise, think Puck from Gargoyles_

_Please review, even if I only got five, I would be thrilled_


	3. Part Three

_I do not own Magic Kaitou, I can however claim Aakesh and Mizuki_

_Sorry, I meant to type a chapter every couple of days until this was all up_

_I got clobbered by a pile of homework_

_It took me a while to crawl out from under it_

**Chapter Three**

_Scene One_

Silk was smoothed by graceful fingers as the youkai looked over his appearance one last time in the mirror of polished steel. He felt like he was preparing to go to battle. A smirk flashed across the violet-eyed man's features. In a way he was.

Mizuki had proven herself to be a remarkable woman. Unfortunately, his previous meetings with her had ended in disaster. Aakesh hoped that by interacting with her in the presence of others he would be able to better understand her. A clawed hand raised to his cheek in remembrance, not to mention curb the beauty's reactions. With luck he would manage to avoid another slap.

"Excuse me," the disguised figure approached an older man whose dark hair was streaked with gray. "Are you Kyo-san?"

"I am," intelligent hazel eyes scanned the well-dressed man. The other was wealthy, possibly even a lord. Kyo felt a little wary. He had moved among the nobility all his life, that didn't mean he trusted them. The performer knew their kind to well for that.

Aakesh smiled, "I thought so but I wasn't certain." The youkai gestured towards the other man's face. "You look very different without the make-up."

Brows raised in surprise. That was how the stranger had identified him? Most patrons of his show would have been hard pressed to remember what color his hair was. "You have a good eye," Kyo commented. "May I ask your name?"

The youkai smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "Forgive me, my name is Aakesh. I witnessed your last performance."

Kyo relaxed a little, this was more familiar ground. "You wish to arrange a show Aakesh-san?"

"More than that actually. I was wondering if you had a sponsor."

Hazel eyes widened in shock. A sponsor, that would solve almost all of his family's problems. Assuming of course that the offer was legitimate. "No my lord we do not."

The youkai mock winced. "Please, just Aakesh. After all, we are going to be working together." By the time Mizuki got home, everything had been settled.

"Father," the young woman called. "I'm back."

"In here," came the response. "If you have a moment, there is someone I want you to meet."

The brunette walked through the doorway and froze. She couldn't believe it. He was invading her home now. Mizuki only half heard the introductions. Suddenly, part of what her Father had said registered. Aakesh had offered to sponsor them. "What!" she blurted.

Kyo shot his daughter a disapproving look, causing her to school her expression. "I mean, that is wonderful, I was just surprised." Mizuki was not at all happy about the youkai's abrupt entrance into her everyday life. But, if it helped her family, she could live with it.

Of course Aakesh was invited to dinner. Throughout the meal Mizuki was unfailingly polite. That ended once her Father had said his good-byes and retired. The young woman turned on the youkai, eyes flashing. "I don't know what your game is, but if you hurt my family I will hunt you down and roost your carcass over perdition's flames." She wasn't certain how she could carry out the threat. It sounded impressive though.

Violet eyes just roamed over the young woman. "Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful when you're angry Mizuki-chan?"

The brunette gaped a moment before recovering. "You're impossible," she huffed.

"And illogical," Aakesh agreed. A mischievous look appeared on his face as the youkai looked at the object of his interest suggestively. "But am I against your religion?"

Mizuki's lips thinned. "I'll see you out."

A low chuckle echoed throughout the room. "There is no need for that my lady." Aakesh bowed once and was gone.

Honey-brown eyes regarded the empty spot. Now that, she decided, was a truly irritating habit.

_Scene Two_

A faint scowl was directed at the board in front of her. She was loosing. Normally Mizuki would not consider this something to be concerned about. The problem was her opponent. The young woman wondered at Aakesh's ability to get under her skin. No one else had ever managed to provoke a reaction from her, good or bad, so easily.

"Do you concede?" Though his face was blank, a smile seemed to be hidden in the youkai's words. He was enjoying himself. Mizuki was a woman of many talents. It had been a while since he had had such a skilled opponent. Aakesh's thoughts strayed to the noble ladies at court. They were pretty ornaments, all fluff and no substance. In his mind, Mizuki was worth more than the lot of them put together.

The brunette's response to the other's question was to offer the youkai a polite smile. A white stone was placed gracefully on the board. She sat back with satisfaction. "Your move."

A look of consternation crossed the handsome face as he stared at the playing area. With one move, Mizuki had turned the tables on him. He felt a rush of admiration; she was even better than he had thought.

As the game continued, the youkai idly played with the necklace in his hand. The gem caught the light, causing the emerald to flash with bright green fire.

The young woman's gaze passed over the piece of jewelry without interest. That is until the sight sank in. Mizuki gasped as honey-brown eyes shot back to it. She had seen that necklace before. "Where did you get that?" she demanded.

"Why?" Aakesh asked. "Do you like it?"

Her eyes grew cold. "That necklace belongs to Princess Shinko."

The youkai shrugged unconcerned, "not anymore."

"You stole it!" the brunette was outraged.

A sigh escaped Aakesh's lips. He didn't see what the big deal was. "It's not as if she needed it. The princess has a dozen others," he pointed out. Maybe he could get her to see his point of view. Playful orbs grew serious. "Stealing when it hurts someone is something else entirely."

Mizuki considered his words before nodding slowly. She still wasn't happy. But truly, what could she do about it? Besides, Aakesh had a point. Shinko-hime might not even notice it was gone. "Can you at least tell me why you did it," she asked neutrally.

A sparkle returned to his purple orbs as he smiled. "It's shiny."

"Shiny," Mizuki repeated in disbelief.

"Shiny."

The beauty groaned. "Just don't leave it here." This man was going to drive her insane, Mizuki reflected. She just knew it.

_Scene Three_

The door to the traveling performer's temporary home opened to a most unusual sight. Honey-brown eyes blinked. Her Father and Aakesh stood in the center of the room, surrounded by the tools of her family's trade.

Panic flashed across handsome features. She wasn't supposed to be back yet. The youkai suddenly looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Only the presence of Mizuki's Father stopped him from pulling his usual vanishing act.

Dainty steps brought the young woman further into the room. She had never seen Aakesh look so, so human. "What is going on here?" Mizuki asked.

"I was just showing our sponsor here a few tricks," her Father answered. Kyo playfully nudged the youkai forward. "Show her."

Aakesh swallowed. There was no help for it. He pulled out three white juggling balls and slowly began a basic pattern. After a few moments the balls rose and fell gracefully. Unfortunately for him, that was the easy part. A look on intense concentration appeared on the youkai's face as he prepared for the trick. One, he mouthed to himself, two, three.

A merry laugh escaped Mizuki before she could stop it. Aakesh hadn't quite managed the switch. Instead of juggling two white balls and a blue one, he was juggling three white balls and a blue one.

The youkai flushed faintly, then staggered forward from a firm slap on the back.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo advised. "You are doing well." His eyes shifted to his daughter. "I'm sure Mizuki can advise you while I'm away." He didn't give the young woman time to protest. He was out the door almost before the two registered his words. The older man snickered silently to himself as he walked. The performer wondered just how long it would take the pair to realize what was happening to them.

With nothing better to do, Mizuki continued Aakesh's juggling lessons. However, without Kyo's presence it was difficult to keep the youkai's usual antics in check. Three balls shifted into ravens with a twist of his fingers. The birds promptly scattered, leaving nothing but a few loose feathers in their wake.

A disapproving look was shot Aakesh's way. "No magic," Mizuki demanded.

The youkai felt a little ashamed. He did want to learn this. Violet eyes lowered to the floor. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Would you please explain it again my lady?"

Aakesh wasn't the only one who was a good teacher. Soon the youkai was juggling the three proper balls. At the end of the lesson, Mizuki's student surprised her by leaving through the door.

The youkai smirked slightly. He wondered how long it would take her to discover the jeweled pins he had left in her hair, and no, he hadn't stolen them.

_BFBFBFBFBFBF_

_Hope you liked it_

_A few lines were inspired from different books and anime_

_See if you can figure out which ones_

_As always, I appreciate your input_

_Especially the five people who reviewed the last chapter_


	4. Part Four

_I own no one and nothing_

**Part Four**

_Scene One_

A slender figure slipped out onto the balcony. Aakesh gave a soft sigh of relief as he breathed the cool night air. The youkai couldn't understand how the human lords did it, party after party. Despite popular belief, most of his kind rarely gathered in large groups. Exploring the world was so much more interesting than the constant singing and dancing at King Oberon's court.

Another person already stood there. In Aakesh's opinion, Mizuki looked radiant. He was pleased to see she wore his present. The gems sparkled in the moonlight and the simplicity of the design made the piece look far more common than it actually was. There was no need to invite awkward questions about the entertainer's daughter. The youkai cared not a whit for her rank, but he knew others would.

It was an amazing night. Stars sparkled like diamonds on a bed of black velvet. From the balcony, the pair could see past the city's edge. Mountains rose in the background, their peaks covered in snow.

A soft breeze swept through Mizuki's hair as she regarded the tranquil scene. The brunette leaned forward to get a better look. Heights had never really bothered her. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"You should see it from higher up," Aakesh told her. "Farmland and forests become patches on a quilt and buildings appear to be children's toys."

Honey-brown eyes turned to meet his. "Really?" she asked, wonder in her gaze. "Can you see the people?"

The youkai nodded. "They look like ants." At Mizuki's reproachful look he hurried to defend himself. "I'm being serious, see it for yourself if you don't believe me."

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "In case you've forgotten, I don't have wings." Slight exasperation colored her tone.

"So," Aakesh was starting to get excited. "I do, I can carry you." A brilliant smile spread across his face. "You miss so much, being stuck here on the ground."

"And how could I be sure you wouldn't drop me?" Mizuki regretted the words the moment they left her lips.

Hurt flashed across the youkai's face. How could she think such a thing? He had thought, well it didn't matter what he had thought. Aakesh was gone before his companion could stop him.

"Aakesh come back," remorse flooded the young woman's soul. "Aakesh please, I didn't mean it." There was no response; the youkai couldn't hear her. Mizuki just hoped she would get the chance to apologize.

_Scene Two_

Mizuki searched the crowd as she gave her performance. She still hadn't been able to make amends with Aakesh. She hadn't even seen the youkai since that night on the balcony. He always managed to drop by when she was else ware.

But, Aakesh had never missed one of her shows. Slender fingers brushed the materials she had prepared for the occasion. Hopefully, she would get the chance to use them.

There, Mizuki spotted the youkai. With his exotic features he was hard to miss. An ornate fan was pulled from what appeared to be mid-air. The young woman fluttered her eyelashes at the crowd, causing them to laugh.

Inwardly she was amused by the situation. Mizuki was a girl, disguised as a boy, pretending to be a girl. The graceful figure sidled up to Aakesh. Her hand was briefly covered in smoke. When it cleared, the brunette held a single flower. It was identical to the one the youkai had given her the day they met.

Violet eyes widened in shock as the flower was presented to him. A soft smile lightened his features. The gesture meant more to him than words ever could. Maybe he hadn't ruined everything. The youkai deeply regretted his words that night.

Unknown to Aakesh, Mizuki had similar thoughts. It was only the presence of the audience that stopped her from apologizing right then and there. She knew it had been her fault. The young lady hadn't realized before just how much the youkai's company had come to mean to her.

Later that evening, the two sat at a small table. They weren't doing much, just talking. Neither one wanted to break the peace that was forming between them.

Inevitably, the conversation led to the performance. Aakesh examined the flower Mizuki had given him with a critical eye. "All right," he admitted. "I give, I understand how you kept it fresh. It is not real after all."

The brunette nodded approvingly. The blossom was made of silk. It would last a very long time.

"But where did it come from?" the youkai continued. "I didn't see a thing." That comment meant a lot coming from him. Aakesh was far from unobservant, and his senses were keener than humans. He had gotten very good at discerning Mizuki's family's tricks.

Red lips were pressed together tightly as the young woman tried not to laugh at the frustrated expression on her companion's face. Her eyes glittered with mischief. "Now now," she teased. "What kind of magician would I be if I revealed my secrets? Mizuki was totally unaffected by the youkai's pout.

_BFBFBFBFBFBF_

_I'll try to get another one up today_

_I thought about putting the next scene in this part _

_but it just doesn't fit with the others_

_Please R&R_


	5. Part Five

_Don't own Magic Kaitou_

_What else is new?_

**Part Five**

Numb, that was how she felt, numb. The young woman stared blankly off into space, her eyes unfocused. For the first time in a long time, Mizuki truly had no idea what to do. She started violently when someone tapped her shoulder.

The brunette spun to see a familiar figure. "Aakesh," she whispered. Moisture gathered in her eyes and Mizuki threw herself into the youkai's arms.

The violet-eyed man was stunned. His friend was not what one would describe as overly sensitive. For the young woman to be in this state, something had to be seriously wrong. With gentle words, he managed to extract the entire story.

Mizuki's Father had been arrested, accused of stealing a small sculpture from Lord Seto. The very idea was ridiculous. The older man was not a thief. That wasn't even the worse part. Everyone who was anyone knew Kyo was innocent.

The theft was just the latest event in a long-standing feud between the reigning lord and his neighbor Yamada-sama. The statue was prominently displayed in the other's castle, and Seto knew it. But, someone had to take the blame. Who better than a traveling performer?

A tear stained face was lifted from Aakesh's shoulder. "Seto-sama even swore in front of the court, that if the statue is returned, he will show his generosity by freeing Father." Her tone was venomous. The young woman knew it was the noble's idea of a joke. The lord would not be able to break his word without losing face. Still, given Yamada had no intention of returning the sculpture, Seto's vow meant nothing to Mizuki.

The youkai's grip on the brunette tightened. How he wished Lord Oberon had not forbidden meddling in affairs between mortal rulers. The king was still sore about that war Puck had managed to start. At that moment, Aakesh would have liked nothing better than to teach the two lords a lesson.

There had to be something they could do. An idea sparked, causing the winged-man to smirk. "Then why don't you?" he asked.

Mizuki stared a moment. "Do what?"

"Return the statue."

It took the young woman a moment to catch on. "You mean steal it!" she gasped.

"It isn't stealing if you return the statue to its proper owner," the youkai pointed out reasonably.

Doubt showed in honey-brown eyes. "I can't do it. I don't know how." The stress of the situation was starting to get to her.

Strong arms gave the woman a gentle shake. "Do you want to save your Father or not?"

The question snapped Mizuki back to her senses. The young woman drew herself up as she looked into violet eyes and repeated the words she had spoken the day they first met. "Teach me." Failure was not an option.

The brunette had trained her entire life to make people see what she wanted them to. Getting into the castle was almost too easy. Mizuki later regretted that thought. Getting in was one thing, out was quite another. The young woman cursed herself as she ran. The statue was safely tucked away in her pack. It wouldn't help her if she got caught though.

"There he is," the guard's shout echoed through the cold night air. "Get him!" Mizuki had taken steps to disguise her appearance. It didn't even occur to the men chasing her that she was a girl.

Eyes peered out from beneath a dark hood, darting this way and that. The situation wasn't looking good. She was surrounded. Mizuki inched a foot backwards, only to stop when a small pebble detached from the wall and fell to the ground. It was a very long way down.

The stand off was interrupted by a sudden voice. "My lady, jump."

Mizuki didn't even hesitate. She knew the youkai wouldn't let her fall. She turned and launched herself into empty air. For one terrifying moment, the young woman felt the weightlessness of free-fall. Then, a pair of reassuringly solid arms wrapped around her.

Black wings bore the two up and away. Aakesh moved his lips close to the brunette's ear, ensuring his words wouldn't be swallowed by the wind. "If I were you," he advised. "I would not linger once Lord Seto has made good on his promise.

The young woman could only nod. Her voice had not yet returned.

_BFBFBFBF_

_I know, this one is short_

_But it is late and I have to get up early tomorrow_

_Ah well, it goes good by itself_

_It is the major turning point in the story_


	6. Part Six

_Still don't own Magic Kaitou_

**Part Six**

_Scene One_

A faint scowl made its way onto Mizuki's lips as she examined the small black marks. She hated math. That didn't mean she viewed it as unimportant though. The young woman understood those figures represented her family's livelihood.

An education was just one of many benefits the beauty had received from being born into her family. Most clans like hers wouldn't have bothered to expend the effort for a girl. Mizuki's Father had taught her to balance the books as soon as she was old enough. Nowadays, Kyo didn't even check her work. He trusted her.

Mizuki shrieked when a pair of hands settled on her shoulders without warning. Honey-brown eyes looked up at the winged figure in reproach. "Don't do that," she scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Aakesh chuckled. "I sincerely doubt that my lady."

The young woman huffed in annoyance before turning back to her work. She was promptly interrupted as the youkai plucked the brush out of her hand.

"Come with me."

Mizuki blinked at him stupidly. "I'm busy," she protested.

"It can wait," Aakesh pulled the young woman to her feet. "I promise the papers will still be there tomorrow."

Baffled, the young woman glanced outside at the darkening horizon. "But it is almost nightfall."

The youkai's response was a playful smile. "I know."

Mizuki decided to humor her friend. It was pitch black by the time the pair made it outside the village. "Where are we going Aakesh?" she asked.

Strong arms caught the young woman when she stumbled. Unlike the youkai, Mizuki couldn't see in the dark. "You'll see. We're almost there," he assured her.

Soon enough the two arrived at their destination. Mizuki was confused; it was just a grass-covered hill, nothing special. The young woman wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be seeing. She turned to question her companion only to be cut off by the single finger that was placed over her lips.

"Look up," he advised. Aakesh's violet orbs glowed in the moonlight.

Mizuki gasped as she followed his gaze to the heavens. The stars were falling. Brilliant specks of light shot across the sky leaving flaming tails in their wake. "It's incredible," she whispered in wonder.

A soft laugh emerged from the youkai's throat and he tucked her head under his. The brunette's reaction was everything he had been hoping for. "I think so too. There is one other thing though," his tone turned teasing. "A promise you once made to me."

From the look on Mizuki's face, it was clear she didn't remember. Aakesh decided to refresh her memory. _"The day I accept that offer is the day the stars fall from the sky,"_the young woman's voice emerged from his lips.

The brunette blushed furiously. How she regretted those long ago words. At least, the way she had spoken them. Mizuki wasn't overly proud of her behavior that day. She smiled shyly at the winged man. "It's a date."

_Scene Two_

"This is a bad idea." The other youkai knew he had little chance of changing his friend's mind. Still, he felt he had to try.

Aakesh was unmoved by the elder man's words. Similar conversations had been held between them many times before. "So you have said," he murmured. "I still have not changed my mind Kyrian."

A sigh emerged from the ethereal creature's lips. Why wouldn't the raven listen to reason? He just wanted to spare Aakesh unnecessary pain. Kyrian tried one final time. "A century and this girl will be nothing but a memory."

Violet eyes flashed with pain. Did the other think he didn't know this? "I know Mizuki is mortal," his voice was uncharacteristically harsh. "That merely makes our time together all the more precious."

"Then you are determined to go through with this?"

"I am."

Kyrian reached out the grasp the winged man on the shoulder. "Then I wish you the best." He paused briefly, "both of you."

Aakesh smiled. "Thank you my friend."

Several hours later, a nervous youkai approached the object of his affections. Mizuki stood in a small courtyard. A number of balls rose and fell as she juggled them with the ease of a master. That wasn't too impressive. What was impressive was that the balls changed color every time they hit her fingers.

Palms grew sweaty as he greeted the young woman. Aakesh was surprised to realize he was afraid. A hundred doubts suddenly assailed his mind. The youkai didn't let them deter him from his course of action. They did however affect his composure. "Marry me," the words were blurted hastily with none of his usual poise and grace.

Mizuki stared. Had he just said what she thought he said? The young woman had realized she was in love with the youkai some time ago, but she had never expected anything to come of it. They were from two different worlds after all. "You . . ." Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

Aakesh regained his senses enough to take her hands in his. "I can't promise you forever," the raven whispered. "You are mortal, while I am not."

The young woman tried to look away; he wouldn't let her. She was caught in his powerful gaze. Mizuki had always thought the violet orbs were his best feature.

"I don't care," the words were said with a soft intensity. "I love you Mizuki, and I would be honored if you would consent to be my wife."

"I don't," she started. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Aakesh urged. "We can worry about tomorrow when it comes."

His words wiped away the last of her hesitation. Mizuki threw herself into the youkai's arms, tears of happiness appearing in her eyes. "Yes," the young woman managed. "My answer is yes."

_Scene Three_

Mizuki double-checked every inch of the modest room where she and Aakesh ate their meals. She wanted everything to be perfect. They could afford better; the youkai was quite wealthy. But, she liked their little house. If nothing else, years of mingling with nobility had showed her money did not buy happiness.

The brunette did not tense when strong arms wrapped around her form from behind. Years of marriage had taught Mizuki her husband's habits. Aakesh kissed her softly before releasing her.

"Good evening my lady." The endearment fell easily from his lips. In his eyes, the passing of time had only made her more beautiful. His gaze swept over the room, noting the careful preparation. "What is the occasion?" He was certain he hadn't forgotten anything important.

Mizuki took a deep breath. She found she was slightly nervous. It wasn't that shocking. This was a momentous occasion. "You're going to be a father Aakesh."

The youkai stared at her, violet eyes blank with shock. For the first time in his long life, Aakesh was struck speechless. Unfortunately, his wife started to take his reaction the wrong way.

Happiness faded from honey-brown eyes as Mizuki took a step back. "You're, you're upset." She turned to flee only to be stopped when her husband teleported in front of her.

"No!" Aakesh had thrown off his earlier stupor in the desperation to stop her. Wonder infused the youkai's features as he placed one hand gently on Mizuki's stomach. "I just never expected this. Children are rare among my kind," he explained. A mated couple was considered fortunate to produce one child per century. "It was almost to much to hope for."

"You're glad then," the brunette's voice was tentative.

Her answer was a soul-searing kiss. "The baby will be perfect," he assured her. "You are perfect."

That night the two of them lay wrapped in each other's arms. Their thoughts were firmly centered on the future. "You realize any children of ours will be different," Aakesh whispered. "The blood of my people cannot be denied so easily, no matter how many generations pass."

Mizuki's fingers intertwined with his. "It doesn't matter. They will be special," she murmured back. "Because they will be part of you." Her heart clenched briefly. She was all too aware of her own mortality. She would leave Aakesh and their child someday. Death would come for her.

The woman looked into her husband's eyes. "Promise me something?" Mizuki asked. "Promise you will always be there for our children, and our children's children, forever."

"I promise." It was a vow he had no intention of breaking.

_Epilogue: Who knows how many years later_

A darkly clad figure glided through the air on silent wings. His precious bundle was carefully cradled in his arms. He was a man of many names and many faces. He was a great magician, he was a phantom thief.

Tonight though, he was just Toichi. This was a night for family. He needed no masks here. Raven wings were folded neatly behind him as he landed in the clearing.

A moment later, a second figure descended from the sky. Aakesh had changed little in the intervening centuries, outwardly at least. No one is completely unchanged by the passage of time after all.

"Grandfather," Toichi greeted respectfully. All right, maybe not so respectfully. Mischief danced in his eyes.

The youkai sighed faintly. He had tried to get his descendants to refer to him as uncle, but it had never stuck. They were too much like him he supposed. "Toichi," Aakesh glided over to the younger man to peer into the pile of blankets. "And this must be my newest grandson.

The babe looked like a darker version of Cupid. For the time being, Toichi had removed the illusion that hid his son's tiny wings. In time, the young hybrid would learn to retract them, as he had once upon a time.

At that moment, the infant opened his eyes, revealing brilliant blue-violet orbs. He giggled before reaching for the new person. This, more than anything revealed he was not a normal human child. But then, the pair already knew that.

Aakesh smiled softly. This one had power, more than his Father. He could feel it already. "What is his name?" he asked.

"Kaito."

"Kaito," the violet-eyed man rolled the name around his mouth. "It suits him," Aakesh turned his attention back to the babe. "Welcome to the world my little fledgling."

Toichi's lips quirked. "I'm glad you approve." For a time the pair stood in comfortable silence, regarding the newest member of their family.

The moment was broken when the magician thief groaned. "You know," Toichi stated conversationally. "If my wife finds out I took Kaito flying, she will kill me. She wanted me to wait."

A laugh emerged from Aakesh's throat. "Nonsense, he is a Kuroba." The youkai's eyes glittered with untold secrets. "Why else does he have wings if not to fly?"

_Finis_

_So here it is. I hope you enjoyed it._

_I have a couple chapters written for another story in this 'verse_

_But I think it is going into storage while I write a different fic_

_I will come back to it though_

_If you want me to change my mind, then you'll have to review_


End file.
